


Company

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re taking your preschoolers to the playground, but one is spooked by a stranger.





	Company

“Ok guys, let’s go!” You call, trying to get the attention of the ten toddlers running around the park. Of course, you wouldn’t be alone if your fellow volunteer hadn’t decided she was too busy to help you. Now you’re alone in a park with a bunch of excitable five years olds, with no back up and no way to get them to listen to you.

“(Y/N)!” I little girl cries, running up to you and clinging to your jeans as she cries. You crouch down and hug her, expecting her to have tripped again (she is a bit clumsy), but she points across the playground and blubbers, “There’s a scary man over there!”

You blood runs cold as you follow her point, gasping softly when you see him. At first you don’t understand; he’s just an everyday man on the streets of New York- a beautiful man, blue eyes a bit tortured as he watches you. Your eyes narrow as you take a closer look, and then you see it.

He has a metal arm.

You swallow and focus on the little girl. “You go ahead and play, I’ll talk to him. Ok?” She nods, running off, and you release a breath before carefully approaching him.

As you get closer, you see his guard rise. You can’t exactly blame him, given the rumors Natasha Romanoff released on the internet, but you just swallow and pause a little bit away- not far enough for others to think it’s weird, but still giving you both space. “Can I help you?”

He blinks, not seeming to expect that. “What?”

You swallow and cros your arms, hoping you can be stern without triggering something. “You’re scaring my kids, Mr. Barnes.”

“Bucky,” He corrects instantly, as if not even thinking. “My name is Bucky.” He winces, watching them play. “I’m sorry, I didn’t- I wasn’t trying to scare them.”

You shake your head. “It’s fine. There’s no harm done. They’ll be back with their parents soon anyway.” You watch them, getting an idea. “If- If you want, we usually come every day around lunch. Then you can watch them.” You study him closely. There has to be a reason he;s watching them.

He shakes his head. “I- I’m leaving tomorrow. Hopefully for good.” He watches you closely. “But I’d love the company… Later tonight.”

You blush, smiling shyly. “Deal. Meet you here?”

He nods. “I’ll be waiting.”

You smile a bit before turning. “Let’s go, guys!”


End file.
